


Mr & Mrs Blackwood

by middleagedqueens



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hot, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleagedqueens/pseuds/middleagedqueens
Summary: a story based on Zelda and Faustus' married life, and how they married for much more than power.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda didn’t believe in love. Lust, but not love. 

She had married him for power, to restore the Spellman’s name in all of its glory, that’s what she thought…. 

When they had wed she split her accommodation she would spend time at the Blackwood Manor with him as well as spending time at the mortuary with her family. They had been married a little over 2 months, up to now it had been everything she had expected without the idea that her feelings were deeper rooted than she thought.

She sat in the Blackwood Manor her feet carelessly tucked under her thin frame as her robe draped a little off her right shoulder exposing her bare shoulder, she inhaled the cigarette smoke like it was a comforting presence, it filled her with the void of him… her missing him. She never knew you could miss another person’s occupancy in bed, not in that sense, but the sense of being protected and Zelda Spellman need not to be protected in the slightest.

He had been on a business trip and had been absent for the past week she had tried to occupy herself at the academy but had been proven unsuccessful, when her mind would constantly drift back to him. She even found herself entering his office hoping to share with him the highlights of her day to be met by an emptied desk and the smell of him still lingering. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t sleep, her hand propped her head as she started at the enchanted clock ‘2am’ this was too unlike her. She watched the small glow of the fire as it burned out, her eyes rested until she was startled by a low voice 

‘zelda?’ her eyes shot to the tall figure before her, there he stood in a black coat and his black hat that covered his jet-black hair and the majority of his high up features, his black briefcase was aligned in his arms as he lightly placed it on the ground below 

‘faustus?’ she sat up right as she watched him remove his hat 

‘why are you in here, alone?’ he peeped across the large room noticing nothing but the glow of his wifes pale skin that was lit by the dimmed fire

She stood strolling over to her husband, her bare feet hitting the wooden surface beneath it. His face stood expressionless as she eloped him in a tight-fitting hug, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the slow hum of his heartbeat. Her head rose as she was met with the familiar blue eyes, he opened his mouth to question her actions to be cut of by her statement 

‘I missed you’ she rested her head in the same place as she felt his grip on her tighten as he placed a kiss atop of her head 

‘I missed you too’ he whispered as he watched her attempt to snuggle into him closer

2:30am

She twirled the cinnamon in the cup of hot coco, her mind drifted to him once more, she smiled as she felt a familiar grip on her waist 

‘is one of those for me’ he murmured into her ear as she turned to be met by the sight of him in his black checked pyjama bottoms and his bare chest 

‘of course,’ she smiled before handing him the cup as he turned to grab the milk, her teeth plunged into her bottom lip admiring the way his muscles moved and his variation of tattoos 

‘so, how come your home so early’ she raised her eyebrow as she continued to swirl the stick

‘would you believe me if I told you I missed you too?’ he smiled at her as her heart warmed 

‘yes’ she laughed 

‘yes?’ his eyebrow furrowed watching her grab the milk adding it to her drink

‘I’m very missable’ she looked over her shoulder flashing him a smile before returning back to her task 

‘that you are’ he snaked his around her hips once more as she relaxed into him 

‘very missable indeed’ he murmured pressing wet kisses in a trail down her neck, she attempted to continue with her task 

‘it can wait’ he whispered into her ear as she dropped the spoon before pulling his head further into her neck 

‘your insatiable’ she muttered as he spun her around 

‘only for you darling’ his head lowered as their lips met in a familiar tango, she squealed as he lifted her up by her rear, her hand gripping his shoulders as he pulled apart her robe her eyes widening as he eliminated the obstacles on the surface, the milk smashing onto the floor along with her mug 

‘oh you look entirely unserviced Zeli’ his eyes roamed her untouched pale flesh as her lips parted in desire

‘I think I may need your service then father’ her eyelashes fluttered as he emitted a loud groan 

‘this week I’ve done nothing but think about fucking you’ his tongue trailed a path of wetness down the centre of her body 

‘ive- ive done nothing but think about you fucking me’ his blue eyes met with her emerald as his fingers traced the rim on her lips as she sucked the tip of his finger, only to bite it harshly as he pushed himself into her deeply 

‘satan’ her back arched as she gripped his hand over her plumped breast 

His other had cradled the back of her head as he grounded himself deeper inside of her, their wet mouths returned to each other as her nails scraped harshly down his back before digging into his rear spurring him to go faster

His eyes traced back up her body as she watched her rhythmically move, her hair tousled, and her lipstick smudged, he winced at the pain in his forearms as he felt her tighten around him, her moans loud enough to be heard by the whole of Greendale. His body reacted to hers as he released himself inside of her, gripping her hips tightly

His head fell in between her breast as he was raised by her quickening breath, her nails stroking his head as she attempted to restore her breathing 

‘satan indeed’ he mumbled into her chest as her head flung back her laugh radiating through the Manor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut and more smut

‘do we really have to go’ Faustus groaned his head once again pushing into the covers, he had been home for two days after returning from his business trip and it was Hilda’s birthday. He didn’t mind family activities, he would just rather do various other activities with Zelda

He pushed the covers back over himself in defeat as he emitted another groan of disapproval 

‘yes’ Zelda’s head peaked around the bathroom door expecting to see her husband at least making some sort of movement

Faustus relaxed in the seconds of silence before she whipped back the covers resulting in him being met with the harsh lights of their bedroom and the ginger beauty above him. There she stood, with a look that could kill, her hair was positioned in tight rollers atop of her head and her back robe tied tightly across her slim physique 

‘you have been sleeping all day, get up, I don’t want to be late!’ she pointed a finger sternly at him as he tried to hide his smirk, he watched as she swayed back into the bathroom, as he finally found the willpower to lift himself out of bed  
He followed her to use the lavatory as she stood brushing her teeth her bright pink tooth brush hung out of her mouth as she faked a sense of shock seeing her husband actually moving.

‘how long till we have to be there?’ he sighed 

‘we have an hour, could you at least sound a little bit excited’ she smiled brightly at him before relaxing her face seeing no changed expression from him 

He flushed the toilet walking over to the sink before washing his hands, his wife appearing behind him her arms wrapping around his waist as she leaned on his bare back

‘do it for me’ she pouted looking at his rare smile in the reflection of the mirror 

‘anything for you’ he kissed atop of her head as he watched her empty the full contents of her makeup bag his eyes widening in horror

‘that’s my cue’ he pointed as she laughed

‘Zelda’ he called for his wife as she was still entrapped in their bathroom, he finished buttoning his shirt before turning to be met by her. His eyes roamed her body the lace burgundy dress clung to the curve of her hips, the v shape neckline extenuated the firm mould of her breast. Her curls were placed delicately on her shoulder, her makeup was dark yet subtle, she was a vision he couldn’t stop his imagination running wild as he set his eyes upon the high slit on her right leg. 

Satan, she was a dream…

‘see something you like’ she smirked walking over to him, she replaced the black tie he had laid out for a burgundy coloured one 

‘very much mhhm’ his lips violently attacked her neck as she squealed

‘you’ she pointed ‘need to finish getting ready’ his lips drew back from her neck as he pouted in sadness

‘oh, put your face straight Faust’ she smirked before starting to tie his tie

His eyes were drawn to her delicate nature, he watched the way her lips twisted while attempting to get his tie in the perfect knot 

‘all done’ she lightly kissed his lips before grabbing her bag and his hand

‘come onnn’ she dragged his hand as his eyes were glued to her magnificent figure before his very eyes

‘Auntie Zee’ Sabrina squealed at the sight of her aunt on the footpath walking up to the mortuary, moving from Hilda’s side she ran down the steps towards her

Zelda untangled herself out of Faustus grasp embracing her niece in a tight hug

‘I’ve missed you so much’ she whispered through the ginger locks as her aunt’s embrace grew tighter

‘Brina I was here yesterday’ she laughed fondling with Sabrina’s hair as she watched her shrug

‘that’s still forever ago’ she sighed her eyes drifted to Faustus stood next to her aunt holding what seemed to be Hilda’s presents the stack so high Faustus could just about peep over

‘you need some help uncle Faustus’ Sabrina giggled before taking a pile of the wrapped presents into her own hands before kissing him delicately on the cheek 

‘it’s good to see your happy kiddo’ he smiled pressing a smaller kiss atop Sabrina’s head as they watched her lead the way into the house.

Faustus felt a squeeze on his right hand as he turned to his bride as she mouthed a simple ‘I love you’ Faustus smiled as his arm once again regained its place on her rear as he gave it a slight pinch 

‘ow’ she squealed before hitting his shoulder

‘auntie zee, hurry’ Sabrina yelled before grabbing her arm and pulling her leaving Faustus to trail behind carrying a smirk

‘well I’d like to thank you all for coming’ Hilda blushed giggling slightly as she eyed the family filled table

‘and thankyou Cer for organising this’ she blew a kiss towards him as he caught it making Hilda immediately set off in another fit of giggles before delving into another story

Sabrina and Ambrose sat together engaging in a heated convocation while Hilda’s bookstore groupies listened to her story’s, Faustus and Zelda sat the opposite side of the table, shoulder to shoulder, attempting to pay interest.

Zelda’s head rested in her hand as she attempted to listen to her sister, she sipped at her drink before nearly spitting it all over the table as she felt a hand caress her upper thigh 

He eyes darted to her husband’s now darkened eyes as his hand continued its journey up her thigh 

‘what are you doing’ she hissed into his ear, she watched as he made no movement and ignored her 

‘isn’t that right Zelds’ Hilda laughed as Zelda’s head whipped towards her sister smiling as a sense of approval, meanwhile Faustus’ hands moved aside her silk panties his fingers submerging into her heat as her eyes widened

‘and for that I’m entirely gre-’ Hilda paused noticing her sisters wide eyed expression

‘Zelds are you okay?’ Hilda asked concerningly 

Zelda merely nodded towards her sister,

‘I just have a slight headache’ Zelda gripped the table tightly her nails scratching at the wood as his fingers moved faster inside of her bringing her near to her release, she looked up noticing her sister back in convocation with her guests

‘cum’ he whispered harshly into her ear as she stared up at his darkened eyes before being hit with a wave of pleasure 

‘dear lucifer’ she spoke loudly gaining the attention of everybody at the dinner table as her hand hit the wooden surface

Faustus smirked watching his wife blush in front of everybody before being taken aback by her actions

Zelda stood adjusting herself before slapping her husband harshly across the face

‘you know better than to start something you can’t finish’ she turned to walk off giving a slight wink

‘I apologise for my wife’s behaviour she tends to, how can I put it, overreact.’ The Spellman’s smiled helplessly at Faustus knowing their constant arguments and the wicked ways in which Zelda could behave, if only they knew.

‘if you’ll excuse me’ Faustus smiled 

‘go ahead love’ Hilda smiled before the table resumed its previous state

Faustus entered Zelda’s room his eyes darting all over in an attempt to find her, he heard the door click as her turned to be met by his wife once more.

He walked over to her as she leaned flirtatiously on the door frame before taking her into his arms 

‘I forgot just how good you were at acting’ he smirked as she lightly bit her bottom lip

‘well I do have a talent to improvise when needed’ she winked,

‘tell me about it’ he chuckled remembering the many excuses they had to use when being caught closely together before their marriage

‘you’re such a tease’ she whispered hotly into his ear before caressing his member through his black trousers 

‘I forgot to tell you how hot you looked tonight Mr Blackwood’ her left thigh hooked round his waist drawing him closer to her as she gripped his tie, their faces inches apart

‘oh Mrs Blackwood, I’m afraid to say I’m married, and if my wife knew you’d be a dead woman’ he teasingly shook his head

‘what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her’ she smiled brightly

‘I shouldn’t think it would’ his eyes darted to her mouth as they united together hungrily, he lifted Zelda before plunging them both back into the wall with a large thud, her head flung back in pleasure as his lips attacked her neck.  
-

The guest stared up at the falling paint from the ceiling above as Hilda chuckled knowing exactly what was going on, before she had the chance to explain Ambrose spoke confidently

‘this is their way of making up’ Ambrose shrugged

‘were used to it’ him and Sabrina laughed as once again a falling of a bookcase and a glass smashed above them

‘er love, I think there being slightly too loud’ Hilda exaggerated the ‘too’ still smiling sweetly at her guest nervously tousling her hair

Sabrina flicked her wrist as music filled the dining room, as the chatter resumed the moans were thankfully drowned out

-

Her head rested on his fast breathing chest as she looked up at him the pair chuckling instantly, their eyes wondered round her now destroyed room, her black roses laid in a heap of smashed glass and her books laid spilled all over her floor. Not to mention her vanity which stood on its last hinges with a smashed mirror and umptine products spilling put of it. The couple laid sprawled out under a thin white sheet, Faustus stared at his redheaded beauty, he admired the way her red locks stuck to her forehead, the pair were cut, bruised and in every way content with the outcome of their love making

He watched as she raised her head looking directly at him before speaking 

‘ I know I don’t say it as often as I should but, I love you’ her eyes filled slightly with tears as he kissed her bruised lips lightly  
‘it’s a good job I love you too Spellman, were stuck together for all of eternity’ she laughed at his remark before snuggling back into his chest, content with the noise of the slow beat of his heart.


End file.
